Broken Love
by TheWeirdGirl2006
Summary: Hermione Granger is taken to Malfoy Manor to be tortured and questioned. She finds an unlikely ally in Draco Malfoy, he wants to save her and in order to do that, he gives her a new name and the title of being his fiancé. Will they fall for each other? And will Draco's plan work?
1. Chapter 1

Broken Love

Hermione Granger is taken to Malfoy Manor to be tortured and questioned. She finds an unlikely ally in Draco Malfoy, he wants to save her and in order to do that, he gives her a new name and the title of being his fiancé. Will they fall for each other? And will Draco's plan work?

Chapter One

**A/N: This will contain some pretty rough stuff in it, This takes place in Deathly Hallows and as we all know It wasn't easy for Hermione then. Also things will go differently in this story as it is Fan-fiction.**

I've been taken to Malfoy Manor, I'm alone without any of my friends which makes me even more vulnerable to the Death Eaters. I cannot act as if I'm scared even though I am.

I'm thrown into a dark, cold room. I'm now basically waiting for the Death Eaters to decide when they want to torture me because I know its coming, to them I'm a filthy Mudblood who doesn't deserve the magic I have.

I hope Harry and Ron are safe. I really hope they don't try to find me as that would only cause them more trouble then necessary. I hear footsteps and my heart begins pounding. The person that is coming to the cell is Draco Malfoy.

He unlocks the door and says, "Come with me." I obey and walk upstairs with him. I'm taken upstairs into a room that seems to have more light than my cell. Bellatrix Lestrange is waiting for me with a smile. "Stay Draco. You need to watch my way." Bellatrix says. Draco steps away from me and Bellatrix walks closer to me.

"This is going to be fun." Bellatrix says with a laugh. "Do what you want to, Bellatrix. You won't break me!" I say. Bellatrix's eyes get bigger, "We'll see about that, Mudblood!" She pulls her wand out and smiles. "Crucio!" Bellatrix casts the spell and I fall to the ground screaming in agony. Perhaps saying what I did wasn't a good idea, but I won't let her think that I fear her.

Lucius, Narcissa and Greyback appear into the room. "The snatchers and I believe we've found Potter and his friend." Greyback says. Bellatrix takes her attention off me, giving me a bit to recover.

"Bring them in!" Bellatrix commands. Have Harry and Ron been captured as well? I cannot give any Information now, the plan to get the Horcruxes would be ruined and my friends would be dead and so would I!

Harry's face appears to have been hit with a stinging jinx. "Hermione!" Ron cries out. "YOU BITCH! DON'T YOU DARE HURT HERMIONE!" Ron yells at Bellatrix. "SHUT UP YOU STUPID BLOOD TRATIOR!" Bellatrix yells and slaps Ron.

One of the snatchers pulls out a sword from a bag. Bellatrix sees that and asks, "Where did you get that?" "It was in their bag, suppose it's mine now." The snatcher replies. Bellatrix then goes insane and starts attacking the snatchers.

"Cissy put the boys in the cellar! I want to have a chat with this one, girl to girl!" Bellatrix says to her sister, Narcissa. Narcissa grabs Harry and Ron and puts them in the cellar.

"CRUCIO!" Bellatrix screams and pain takes over my body once again. "WHAT DID THEY TAKE FROM MY VAULT? YOU KNOW DON'T YOU? OF COURSE YOU KNOW! TELL ME MUDBLOOD!" Bellatrix screams at me. "I don't know!" I cry out, tears are streaming down my face due to the pain and I'm unable to hold back any screams.

Bellatrix pulls out her knife. I can feel her cutting into my left arm with it. My screams get louder and the pain is much stronger now. I black out but not for very long. I awake in the same place I blacked out at. I look at my left arm and see the word _Mudblood_ wrote on it. Harry and Ron rush upstairs from the cellar and Bellatrix grabs me and holds her knife to my throat. "DROP YOUR WANDS OR WE'LL SEE EXACTLY HOW FILTHLY HER BLOOD IS!" Bellatrix yells.

Harry and Ron drop their wands. "Draco pick them up." Bellatrix commands Draco and he obeys her. Dobby loosens the lights that are above Bellatrix and I. Bellatrix tosses me aside and rushes away.

I would run to my friends but I don't have the strength to do so. "You could had killed me!" Bellatrix says angrily. Dobby rushes to Harry and Ron. Bellatrix throws her knife at them as they leave the manor.

"Draco put the mudblood back in her room!" Bellatrix says. Draco grabs me and we go downstairs to my room. Draco steps into my room for a moment and shuts the door. He turns around making sure nobody will hear him.

"I have a plan to save you. They want to kill you but that's not happening as long as things go correctly. Snape knows about my plan and he's agreed to keep it secret, He'll get a muggle make the muggle look like you, kill the muggle and you will have a different look, name and you'll be my fiancé. You'll be someone Snape knows and brought to me and we grew close and now your my fiancé. I know it sounds like rubbish but it can work." Draco whispers.

"Why do you want to save me? Why do I matter so much to you?" I ask. "That is a question for another day. Everything will take place soon hopefully. Just don't tell anyone, it must remain secret. I must go now." Draco says and leaves.

Draco Malfoy seriously wants to help me?


	2. Chapter 2

Broken Love: Chapter Two

It wasn't very long until Draco told me Severus had done his part of the plan. Draco said soon he'd bring me a potion to change my looks and get me out of this room. I told Draco I didn't agree with killing an innocent muggle but he said it was the only way.

A couple of days later Draco came to my room with the potion and a change of clothes. "This potion should change your looks. Have you thought of a name yet?" Draco asks. "Lena Raven. I was born in England but moved to Russia during my childhood then returned to England where I currently live." I say. "Sounds good, go ahead and drink the potion then change into these clothes. I'll turn my back." Draco says turning around.

I drink the potion. My brown hair turns to a light black, my eyes turn to a green shade, my skin is now paler. I can clearly see this in a mirror that is in my room. I change into the clothes Draco brought, long sleeved black dress, and black heels.

"You can turn around now." I say. Draco turns around and looks surprised when he sees me. I smirk. "I'll slip the ring on your finger now." Draco says. The ring is a dark red with a gold band. It's beautiful.

"I will not be calling you Hermione or Granger, It will only be Lena. You will have to get used to be calling Lena. I'm sure it won't be too difficult right?" He asks. "Shouldn't be too much of an issue." I say. "Good. Come, let's go upstairs before anyone comes. I should be able to sneak you with ease." He says.

Draco and I sneak upstairs. The Death Eaters aren't at the manor currently. "Mother and Father should be coming anytime now." Draco says. Lucius, Narcissa and Bellatrix both walk into the room. "Draco who is this?" Narcissa asks. "Mother this is my fiancé, Lena Raven. I know you probably don't know her, Severus knows her and that's how I met her. It didn't take very long for us to grow close." Draco explains. "She's very beautiful, Pure-Blood right?" Bellatrix asks. Of course leave it to Bellatrix to ask such a question. "Yes, she is Pure-Blood." Draco replies.

"I'm sure you know who I am but I am Bellatrix Lestrange, Draco's aunt." Bellatrix says to me. "It's a pleasure to meet you." I say. "I'm Narcissa, Draco's mother." Narcissa replies. "And I'm Lucius, Draco's father." Lucius says. "It's wonderful to meet you all. I am truly sorry for not coming around sooner. Dray wanted to wait for a perfect time." I say. Did I just call Draco Dray? Well maybe It will help make us look like we're in love.

"I'm going to show Lena where our room is. We'll all be able to talk soon of course." Draco says, taking my hand. We go upstairs and go into his room. He shuts the door and we sit on the bed.

"So, you called me Dray?" He says. "It just slipped out. Maybe it will make us look like we're actually in love." I say. "Just slipped out?" He asks. I sigh and roll my eyes, "Yes it just slipped out. I should shower, do you mind if I do so?" I ask. "No not at all, there's a bath room connected to my room, You can use it. I'll grab some clothing for you." He says.

I walk into the bathroom and shut the door. I undress and step in, turning the hot water on. I wash my hair and then my face. I begin washing my body, then I see the horrible word written on my arm, _Mudblood._ I begin silently crying.

I wash up and dry my body off with a towel. I change in the bath room, putting my bra and underwear on first. I see a note next to a container of cream, the note reads: "_Apply this to your arm. It will make it go away for a bit. It doesn't last forever so you have to apply it everyday." _ I take some of the cream and rub it into my left arm on the word. It disappears. Maybe now I won't have to see it all of the time.

I put a long sleeve black shirt and black pants on. I don't put my heels back on yet since my feet will get tired of them soon. I walk back into the bedroom. "Does the cream work?" Draco asked. "Yes. Thank you." I say. "Your welcome." He replies.

Soon it was dinner time. I talked with Draco's parents and Bellatrix. It's difficult being in the same room as the woman who tortured me and left me with a horrible slur on my arm, even though Draco got me a cream for it.

After dinner, Draco and I spoke with his parents. "Draco are you sure you want to get married? You know how things are." Narcissa says. "Of course I'm sure. I hope to marry her after things are settled." Draco says. "You know the dark lord will want you to marry her before then." Lucius says. "Then if that happens, we'll be married sooner rather than later. I love Lena and getting married sooner than later would be alright, I just didn't want to rush into anything." Draco says.

Narcissa sighed, "Lena could I speak with you privately for a moment?" I nod and we go upstairs into the bedroom I'm now staying in. "Draco is a wonderful boy, but do you truly know what your getting into?" She asks. "What do you mean?" I ask. "Death Eaters are usually everywhere during the day; the dark lord is vengeful and its dangerous." She states. "I can handle danger, I love Draco and I won't let that stop me. For him, I'd die. Being in a dangerous situation won't change my mind." I say. "Very well then. I'll send Draco up." She says and walks out.

Draco walks in and shuts the door. "What did mother tell you?" He asks. "She told me things are dangerous and warned me. I told her that I loved you and wouldn't change my mind." I say. "Father gave me a similar talk. He just only said that we should be married soon and have an heir." He says. "An heir? Are you mental? There's no way that could happen between us!" I say. "If the time comes, we'll handle it. You know I won't force you into that." He says.

Soon night comes and we prepare for bed.

_**A couple of weeks later**_

Draco was having more training by Alecto Carrow, I suppose he made a mistake because Alecto ordered that he come downstairs a few hours later. I could hear screams, so I snuck downstairs to see what was happening. Alecto was torturing Draco! I grabbed my wand. "STOP! STOP YOUR HURTING HIM! STOP HURTING HIM!" I yelled and Alecto turned her attention to me. "You should mind your own! He deserves this!" Alecto says. "That's not true! He doesn't deserve this, leave him alone." I say. Alecto laughs, "Or what? I'm much more powerful then you." Anger overtakes me. "Stupefy!" I shout and Alecto goes flying and crashes roughly. I run to Draco's side. I can see blood, he has more injuries. "You shouldn't had done that." Draco says. "I don't care, I wasn't just going to watch her hurt you like that. I'll help you and heal you." I say.

I help Draco up and take him to our room. I grab some bandages, disinfectant, and some pain killers since he's been injured badly. "You've only put yourself in danger and for what me? You have no idea what kind of punishment you could face!" Draco sighs. "I don't regret it. I wasn't going to just watch her hurt you!" I say a bit louder than I thought. "I didn't mean to upset you, Hermione." Draco says. "Don't call me that! It's Lena remember?" I say.

"I wasn't speaking to Lena, I was speaking to Hermione." Draco whispers. I apply the disinfectant and put the bandages on. These bandages are cloth which should be easier for removal and better for comfort. "Your fixed up now." I say and turn to put the disinfectant up but Draco grabs me.

He moves me closer to him. We lock eyes and for a moment I can feel something different. "I'm trying to protect you, please don't hurt yourself or risk yourself for me again." Draco says. I can tell there's something different in his voice, he told me that as if he was talking to someone he…_cares _ about. "Thank you for helping me. I should go downstairs now and see what's happening." And the moment is ruined.

Why did I feel disappointed when he said that? It's not like I have any feelings for Malfoy like that. It's not like he really cares about me. But he has to care some to be doing this, to be risking himself to keep me safe. Or maybe he is just trying to keep himself in the role of Lena Raven's fiancé.

**A/N: Hi everyone! I just wanted to say thank you for reading Broken Love and leaving reviews. I appreciate the feedback and look forward to seeing it. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Broken Love: Chapter Three

I knew I'd be forced to face a punishment for what I had done. I got involved while Alecto was punishment Draco. Lord Voldemort is coming for a Death Eater meeting. I'll be introduced to him and maybe he'll be punishing me himself? I hope not. I hope Lord Voldemort doesn't kill me or have me killed. I'm hoping for the best but preparing for the worst.

"Hermione are you alright?" Draco asks, pulling me out of my thoughts. "I'm perfectly fine, I've told you to not call me that! You know it's dangerous calling me by that name while we're here!" I say. "I know but nobody else is in the room but us. It's safe when we're alone. Don't worry about today, I said I'd protect you and that's what I'll do. You should start getting ready, the dark lord will be here soon." Draco says, walking out of the room.

Draco says he'll protect me but surely that can only go so far, the dark lord is powerful despite what everyone wants to think. Draco shouldn't risk his life for me, this plan Draco has for me won't last forever. Eventually it'll get out and then not only will I be killed but him too. But I don't plan on anyone finding out.

I put on a black long sleeve dress and black boots. I brush and braid my hair. I sigh and force myself to forget, just for a moment about everything else. I must focus on tonight and act like I'm Lena Raven, Draco's beautiful, confident, pure-blood fiance. I'm not Hermione Granger tonight.

I open the bedroom door and walk out. I walk downstairs and join the others. Now we wait for the dark lord to come. Nobody is supposed to summon him with their mark, we must wait for him.

The dark lord, Lord Voldemort has arrived at Malfoy Manor. He goes to the head of the table and takes that seat. "Good evening, my loyal Death Eaters." Lord Voldemort says. Everyone including myself replies with a "Good evening, my lord."

"We have Important things to discuss but first, I heard that we have someone new here." Lord Voldemort says. "That would be me, my lord." I say. Lord Voldemort turns his attention to me. "What would be your name?" He asks. "Lena Raven, my lord. I am Draco Malfoy's fiancé." I say. "Very well. I heard you and Alecto had a slight encounter a few days ago, tell me who won that encounter Lena?" He asks. "I did, my lord." I say. Lord Voldemort laughs, "Alecto you lost to a seventeen-year-old girl! You are supposed to be a skilled witch who wins not a foolish witch who loses to a seventeen-year-old girl!" Lord Voldemort says.

"It was a very foolish mistake on my end, my lord." Alecto says. "Indeed, it was. You should be ashamed for that. Don't let it happen again." Lord Voldemort warns. "Of course, my lord, it won't happen again." Alecto says.

"Now since Draco and Lena are engaged, I want them married as soon as possible. The pure-blood lines will be joined and the two shall have an heir. The marriage will take place in a few weeks, I will not be here to see it but I'm sure it will be lovely." Lord Voldemort says.

I now must marry Draco Malfoy and have a child with him? Maybe it won't be so bad but how could I get married so soon? And to Draco Malfoy? What will my friends think? Harry and Ron would hate me for what I've been doing, but maybe considering the situation they'd understand.

Lord Voldemort discusses a few things with his Death Eaters then leaves. Once the dark lord leaves, I rush upstairs and slam the bedroom door. I lock it and run into the bathroom, slamming and locking that door too.

I fall to my knees and the tears start. "_Why is this happening to me? Why must I do this? Why couldn't I just been set free by Draco? Why couldn't he just let me runaway!"_ I think to myself. I hear Draco in the bedroom, "Hermione please come out! What is wrong?" He says. I unlock the bathroom door and step out. "You really want to know what's wrong? Alright I'll tell you!"

I cast a silencing charm on the room, so nobody else can hear what we say. "Why couldn't you just let me runaway? Why couldn't you just gave me back my freedom? Why?" I ask angrily with tears still streaming down my face.

"Mione please calm down. I hate seeing you cry like this." Draco says. "Why did you just call me Mione? Why am I suddenly so fucking Important? After all of these years being called Mudblood why am I suddenly so fucking special?" I shout.

Draco stands up and grabs me, pulling me close to him. "You want to know why your so special and important to me? "He asks. I nod. "Because I love you! I fucking love you, Hermione! I always have ever since I saw you. All those times I called you Mudblood, I never meant them. I didn't deserve you, so I kept quiet until now. It's so selfish of me but I knew I could protect you with me since you wouldn't be known to them as Hermione Granger. I'm sorry for all of this, If I hadn't been selfish and just let you-"I cut Draco off by crashing my lips to his, our lips lock and the kiss is amazing.

"I love you too, Draco. I always have loved you. Don't blame yourself for all of this, none of its your fault. You aren't selfish for wanting me with you. I don't want to leave you and I won't. " I say. I really do love Draco Malfoy, but I learned to push that away never showing my true feelings for him.

**A/N: Hello! I just had a few things to say. I wasn't so sure about making Hermione and Draco already have feelings for each other but I felt like that would work well, I had thought about making it a slow paced romance and trust me nothing is going to be really…rushed because that goes against Hermione (and Draco's as well)'s character and while this is fan-fiction, I don't want to change the characters too much. Also note that this story won't be a very long one, I don't know how many chapters are left. **


	4. Important Note! Please Read This!

Hello! I had an important announcement about _Broken Love_ to make. I feel like I've rushed the story too much, meaning I've had too much happen far too quickly. I will be taking down _Broken Love_ in a few days so everyone has time to read this.

_Broken Love_ **will** be back! It just needs some much-needed edits, I am sorry for doing this but I want you all to read the best possible versions of my story. You can follow me to see when it comes back out. Maybe sometime in January it will be out or maybe even February (Hopefully not that long!)

Again I am truly sorry for doing this but I think you all will enjoy the edited and revamped version.


End file.
